


Holding Back

by Kingofthedesks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reimagining of Day 9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofthedesks/pseuds/Kingofthedesks
Summary: Just a bit of reimagining of the VN section in Day 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in over 5 years so bear with me. The section I used is where Seven starts to chill the fuck out again. Honestly just adding some smooching, but maybe I'll smut it up at some point.

_'It won't be easy. But will you still... be by my side?'_

You looked into his amber eyes as his cheeks held onto a lovely shade of red. His expression was a mixture of innocence and vulnerability, and deep inside your stomach, something stirred. There was something about the way he looked with that sweet expression that made you want to succumb to your emotions and devour every inch of him. You wanted your fingers to run along the bumps and valleys of his body, your nails imprinting their path. Wanted your mouth to mark his skin with kisses, bites and sweet bruises. Wanted your tongue to taste the flavours his body offered. Wanted your throat to moan out his name. You wanted him. Desperately. You needed him.

But, you could not act on these instincts. Or rather, you was unsure if you would be allowed to express these desires to Seven. It was only recently that he had recently warmed back up to you after dealing with his own internal turmoil. And as he came to terms with his emotions for you, he would expose this sweet expression. You did not want to rush him, to scare him away again, but... you craved him and wanted to slowly guide him into your arms.

_'Of course.'_

You stuck with him through the harder times, times when he wanted to reject every ounce of affection you directed towards him. It was hard dealing with the ache in your chest and you occasionally found yourself washing away the pain with tears. There was no denying that the rejection was more painful to deal with, but the intense emotion in your body now was harder to control. You felt like you had to simultaneously focus on the Seven of your affections and every part of your body to make sure you does not act on your desire. Were you successful or could he see the strain in your face, the stiffness in your body, the desire in your eyes?

_'Once you're safe... you can leave whenever you want..._  
But... thank you so much for saying so...  
If God allows it... I'll always have you in my heart.'

This time Seven's words stirred you and you slowly moved closer. You did not want to seem too eager and so became intensely aware of your motion and speed. Your gaze never broke and when you were close enough, you wrapped your arms around Seven's neck. Deep within, you could feel the heat radiate and travel through your body. You kept a conscious effort not to let it spread too quickly or consume you. You needed to stay in control, it was crucial right now. If you succumbed to your desire now, you didn't know if you could stop yourself with simple affections. You raised yourself on your tiptoes and inched your nose closer to Seven. He was an open book right now, his face was redder than his hair and his expressions shifted from innocent vulnerability to nervousness, to want. Although Seven's expressions were uncontrolled his movements were calculated, as if he too did not want to seem eager in his desires.

Time stood still as you stared into each other's eyes, noses touching, breath in sync. You were happy to be able to share this moment with him, but you could feel yourself wanting more. You hoped you would never stop wanting more, never stop wanting him. You moved. Tightened your grip and slipped your nose next to his. Your mouths hovered near each other and you could feel his warm breath of your lips. Again, you stood still for a few moments, savouring each other's touch. You could feel the tenseness in his body, was he just nervous or did he want to stop. You wanted to know if you both shared this passion or if it was just in your imagination. Slowly you placed your lips on his. You could feel his soft skin, and the heat from the touch intensified the heat in your core. You could feel yourself slipping, succumbing and before you lost yourself you removed your lips. Unbeknownst to you, the tenseness in Seven's body disappeared in your embrace but the moment you moved away it returned. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around your waist, refusing to let you move away. The expression in his eyes remained soft but began to fill with a desire that mimicked your own.

He wanted you and in an instant he pressed his lips against yours. It was rough, and the pressure between your lips was more intense than the first. Keeping one arm remained around your waist, Seven moved the other up to rest behind your head. His fingers became entangled in your hair and slowly starting gripping. It felt like you were embraced for ages. You parted your lips slightly, found his lower lip and sucked on it before biting down lightly. A shiver ran down Seven's body as you bit, and he let out an audible moan. You returned to gently sucking on the lip before pulling away. Opening your eyes you continued to stare directly into Seven. Any facade of calmness was gone from your eyes, replaced by your intense desire. Seven was shock at first, but it slowly his expression shifted to amusement and desire. His face was still red, as you suspected yours were, but any of the initial vulnerability that first set you down this path was gone. Instead there was confidence, desire, and... a bit of smugness? Now that he knew how much you wanted him, he was getting a bit full of himself. Truthfully you didn't want to stop kissing him then, but you knew if you did not stop now, the two of you would end up in a sweaty, sticky, and loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and tips will be appreciated. And I also appreciate that you guys read it!♡


End file.
